Tiny Runs Away
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: This story shows how stupid yet hilarious Tiny Tiger can be. Because of a lot of mistakes Tiny has caused at Cortex's lair, some of the other villains are not so thrilled about having him around, so he runs away to Crash Bandicoot's house.
1. The Reason to Run Away

One day at Cortex's lair, Cortex was working on a machine. It had a ton of little missiles in it, and it stuck out the window, pointing straight at Crash Bandicoot's house.

"Heh heh...he won't even know what hit him!" Cortex laughed to himself, looking out the window. He walked back over to his machine to work more on it when—out of nowhere—Tiny ran right through the door, making a shape of him on it. He was holding a checker board with him.

"Hey, hey Cortex!" he said.

Cortex turned around, and when he saw what Tiny did to the door, rolled his eyes. "What is it, Tiny?" he said.

"Want to play checkers?" Tiny asked.

"Tiny, I'm obviously busy right now. Maybe later," Cortex told him.

"But no one else will play!" Tiny said.

"Tiny, not right now! I'm working on something REALLY important!" Cortex said.

"Red or black?" Tiny asked, holding up the checker pieces.

"TINY—" Cortex began, angrily turning around, but he accidentally bumped into his machine—pressing the button. It spun around and pointed straight at Cortex and Tiny. "AAHH!" Cortex screamed. He quickly ducked and pulled Tiny onto the ground right before all the missiles went off.

Suddenly, Dingodile walked into the room, not knowing what was going on. When he saw a couple of missiles fly right towards him, he screamed and ran right out the door, slamming it shut before they could reach him.

When all the missiles had exploded, Cortex slowly got up off the ground and glared at Tiny angrily.

"What?" Tiny asked. He looked around the room, and saw all the damage the missiles made to it. "Oh...sorry..." he said.

Suddenly, the door fell right down. Cortex and Tiny looked at it, and saw Dingodile.

"What...on earth...was THAT?" he yelled.

Tiny looked down and quietly said, "It was an accident..."

"I could've gotten KILLED! Those missiles were CRAZY!" Dingodile yelled.

"Want to play checkers?" Tiny asked, changing the subject.

"TINY! Just go do something else!" Cortex yelled.

Tiny sadly walked out of the room.

Cortex sighed angrily and walked back over to his machine. "Well, there goes 2 months of working on this thing!" he said.

He angrily banged on it, then it exploded.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Cortex was making a new machine after Tiny's "accident". He was being assisted by Dingodile, who was fixing the door after Tiny's <em>other <em>"accident".

Suddenly—_again—_Tiny came. He slammed the door open so quickly it squashed Dingodile on the wall.

"Cortex!" Tiny yelled as he ran to Cortex again.

"What _now_?" Cortex asked, still annoyed about before.

"There was a little accident outside..." Tiny said quietly.

Cortex immediately turned to Tiny with wide eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he asked quickly.

"Well, I was playing baseball with N. Gin, and...um...he wasn't really paying attention when I threw the ball to him, so it kind of bounced off his head, and...broke the window..." Tiny explained.

"WHAT!" Cortex screamed. He turned around quickly and saw the window that was broken. "Great...first I have to make a new machine, now I have to buy a new window!" Cortex yelled.

"Sorry..." Tiny said.

"Tiny...sometimes saying 'sorry' just doesn't help!" Cortex told him. He walked away angrily.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Cortex, Dingodile and N. Gin had a meeting.<p>

"You missed a very interesting moment...Tiny almost killed me," Dingodile told N. Gin.

"He threw a baseball at my head," N. Gin said.

"Guys...what should we do about Tiny?" Cortex asked them.

"Lock him in the closet!" Dingodile said.

"Throw him out the window!" N. Gin said.

Cortex stared at them. "That's not really what I meant..." he said.

"Why am _I_ even part of this? I was at the mall when all this stuff happened about Tiny anyway!" Nina complained.

"I just want to know about your opinion on Tiny," Cortex told her.

"Well, the only problem I've had with him is that one time he took my sandwich. I NEVER got over that," Nina said.

"That's IT?" Dingodile asked her.

"He learned not to mess with me after the sandwich incident. _Trust_ me," Nina told him.

Wondering where everyone was, Tiny suddenly passed Cortex's room. He heard everyone talking, so he leaned up against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Well, what do YOU think we should do about Tiny, Cortex?" N. Gin asked.

"I'm not really sure..." Cortex said.

"Kick him out?" Nina suggested.

Dingodile and N. Gin suddenly perked up. "That's a GREAT idea!" they yelled. They immediately turned to Cortex and yelled, "Cortex?"

Cortex thought about that for a long time. "Well...I'm not so crazy about the term 'kicking out', but what about letting him _move_ out?" he asked.

"Even BETTER!" N. Gin said.

"It is going to be very hard telling him this...I don't know if I should..." Cortex said, thinking.

Tiny gasped after he heard that. "I...I didn't know they felt this way about me..." he whispered. "Well, I'll give them what they want...I'll run away!"

He ran into his room and got out some bags. When he got all finished, he opened his window and jumped out.

Cortex suddenly walked into Tiny's room. "Tiny, there's something I need to—" He looked around, but Tiny wasn't there. "Oh no...TINY!" he yelled.


	2. Breakfast at Crash's House

Tiny heard Cortex's scream, but he didn't care, and continued running. He took one look back at Cortex's lair while he was running, but he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, and crashed into a tree.

"Ow..." he said as he got up. After he shook his head a few times, he looked up and realized where he was...

Right in front of Crash's house.

_Should I or shouldn't I? _He thought. He figured that he should, since he had nowhere else to go.

He walked up to the house and opened the window, then hopped inside. He found out that he was in Crash's room, and Crash was asleep. Tiny quietly closed the window, then opened his bag and got out his pillow and blanket. He put them on the floor next to Crash's bed, then slept on the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Crash woke up to go to the bathroom. He got out of bed and was about to walk out the door when he saw something at the corner of his eye. He froze, then slowly turned around. He saw Tiny on the floor and absolutely stared at him.<p>

Crash slowly began to back away, then he started screaming his head off and ran right out of his room. He ran into Coco's room and jumped onto her bed, hiding under the covers. Coco woke up right away.

"Crash, what's the matter? Did you have a nightmare or something?" she asked when she saw Crash.

Crash slowly peeked out of the covers and whispered something gibberish.

"What! You saw Tiny in your room?" Coco asked.

Crash nodded his head quickly and hid under the covers again.

"Crash, this is ridiculous! There's no way he could be in your room!" Coco told him. She pulled him out of the covers and dragged him out of the room.

Right before they walked out, Tiny went to the bathroom. So by the time they reached Crash's room, he wasn't there.

"See, there's no one in here! You probably just had a bad dream or something, so just go back to sleep," Coco told Crash. She walked back to her room.

Crash started calming down—that is, until he heard something coming from the bathroom. Crash slowly turned around and stared at the bathroom door, then he ran into his room and got out a baseball bat. By the time he turned around, he saw Tiny standing right at his doorway.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Crash screamed as he threw his bat in the air.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Tiny screamed. He was about to run out the door, but it was half closed, so he crashed right into it and fell to the ground.

Crash jumped onto his bed and hid under the covers.

"WHAT NOW, CRASH?" Coco screamed as she went into the room. "Oh, hey Tiny..." she said as she passed him. Then she froze, and looked back at him. "Tiny?" she yelled.

Tiny got up, and quickly said, "I was never here! Bye!" He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in.

Coco walked over to the bathroom door and said, "Tiny, what are you doing here?"

No answer.

"Tiny, are you okay?" Coco asked.

"No..." Tiny mumbled.

"Well, can you tell me what's going on?" Coco asked.

"Nobody likes me anymore..." Tiny said quietly.

"What?" Coco said.

"I said nobody likes me anymore," Tiny said a little louder.

"Can you speak louder, please?" Coco asked.

Tiny took a deep breath, and screamed, "NOBODY LIKES ME ANYMORE!"

Coco crashed into the wall. She got the point. "Oh, so you...ran away?" she asked.

"Yes," Tiny said.

"Well...I guess you could stay with us," Coco said.

"Really!" Tiny yelled. He ran out of the bathroom and squeezed Coco. "THANK YOU!" he screamed.

"You're squishing me..." Coco said.

"Sorry," Tiny said as he let go.

"Crash, Tiny's staying with us!" Coco yelled.

Crash immediately got out of his bed and ran over to Coco. He started screaming gibberish at her.

"Crash, he's got nowhere else to stay, and he promises to be good, right Tiny?" Coco asked.

Tiny quickly nodded his head.

Crash thought about it, then nodded his head and said more gibberish.

"Okay," Coco said. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot, we still need a room for Tiny...hmm...follow me."

Crash and Tiny followed her, and she led them to Crunch's room. "Crunch is on vacation in California right now, so for now you can just use his bedroom, okay?" Coco told Tiny.

"Okay!" Tiny said.

"Now, I think it's time for breakfast. I'll meet you 2 at the table soon," Coco said as she walked away.

Tiny and Crash walked over to the table, then Tiny got out some cereal—aka Captain Crunch. He looked at the box, then said, "Ooh, there's a toy inside!" He opened the box and reached inside, trying to find it. Cereal flew everywhere!

Crash stopped eating his cereal and stared at him. "Aha! Found it!" Tiny yelled as he pulled out the toy. It was a mini Captain Crunch and he was holding a spoon.

"OOH, it's one of those slingshot thingies! I've always wanted one of these!" Tiny said excitedly.

He put one piece of cereal on the spoon, then pressed the button. _Fling!_ The mini Captain Crunch moved his spoon, and the piece of cereal flew off of it and onto the floor.

"Cool!" Tiny said. He continued putting cereal on it and kept pressing the button again and again. Each piece of cereal landed in Crash's bowl, which Crash stared at strangely.

_I thought I had Frosted Flakes..._ he thought.

Finally, Tiny poured the cereal into his bowl and opened the fridge for some milk. He took it out and read it.

"Vitamin D, ooh!" he said. He opened the milk and looked inside. "Hmm...maybe they put it on the bottom..." he said.

He reached inside and searched all around for it.

"Where's my vitamin D!" he yelled. "These people are rip-offs!"

Crash stopped eating again and stared at him.

Tiny finally grabbed hold of something, but it was the bottom of the milk. He didn't realize that until he ripped it out, though. "Oh shoot," he said as milk started coming out from the bottom. He looked at Crash and said, "I'll go get the duct tape..."

He ran out of the room and came back with it. He taped the bottom and it wasn't dripping anymore. "Heh, you can fix just about ANYTHING with duct tape!" he said.

He poured the milk into his bowl and started eating.

Crash was still staring at him.

Tiny looked back at him. "Oh, you need the salt, don't you?" he said, reaching for the salt.

He gave it to Crash, who didn't touch it. Instead, he gave it back, but Tiny grabbed it and said, "You're supposed to pour it on your food." He poured the salt all over Crash's cereal.

Crash looked at his bowl and rolled his eyes, then walked over to the sink and poured all the milk and cereal in there. Then he looked in the pantry and got out a granola bar. He went back to the table and was just about to take a bite when Tiny said, "Oh, you need salt on that too!" He grabbed the salt and was about to pour it on Crash's granola bar when Crash jerked it back at the last second and salt wound up all over the table.

Coco suddenly walked into the room and said, "Why is there salt on table?"

Crash quickly pointed at Tiny.

"You see Coco, I generously offered Crash some salt, but he took his granola bar away on accident, so the salt wound up all over the table. But it's okay...I forgive you, Crash!" Tiny said, smiling at Crash.

Crash smacked himself in the head.

Tiny turned to Coco and whispered, "He really jerked it away...so blame _him_."

Coco rolled her eyes and said, "It's okay, I'll clean it up."

"Here, let me help," Tiny said. He blew all the salt off the table and it went on the floor.

"That too..." Coco finished.

When Tiny was done with his cereal, he took his bowl to the sink, but he slipped on all the milk that was on the floor, which caused the bowl to fly right out of his hands and into the sink—breaking all the dishes.

"Tiny..." Coco said, shaking her head. "Those are our best dishes!"

"Sorry, it was an accident!" Tiny said.

"I'll just buy new ones..." Coco said.

Tiny took all the dishes and threw them in the trashcan, but then the trashcan broke and all the dishes fell out.

"...And a new trashcan, too..." Coco finished.

"Sorry..." Tiny said.

"That's okay...I'll just go the store right now," Coco said, putting on her jacket. "And remember, no one's in charge, first-aid kit's in the living room...stop drop and roll...all that crap." She said that as if she was a mother, and Crash and Tiny were her children. She walked out the door and shut it.

Tiny and Crash stood there for a moment, until Tiny turned to Crash and said, "Wanna go out for a walk?"

Crash nodded his head.


	3. Back at Cortex's Lair

Meanwhile, at Cortex's Lair, everyone was going crazy trying to find Tiny.

"Tiny!" N. Gin yelled, looking in his closet.

"Tiny?" Dingodile said, looking under the bed.

"Tiny? Tiny? Tiny? Tiny?" Cortex said, looking in all his drawers.

About 2 hours later, Cortex had a brilliant idea. "I'll just get Nina! She's an expert at finding people!" he said as he ran out of the room. He soon came back with Nina, who had apparently just woken up.

"5 MORE MINUTES!" she yelled.

"No, Nina! Please, we're desperate!" Cortex begged. Nina sighed angrily, then growled, "Fine..."

She walked out of the room, then came back with her laser gun, and yelled, "ALRIGHT, TINY, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT RIGHT NOW THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!"

No answer.

Nina stopped what she was doing. "Wow...that didn't work..." she said, surprised. She was about to leave when Cortex fell to the ground and grabbed her legs.

"Please Nina, help us look around the house for him!" he yelled.

"Fine...fine...but don't blame me if I lose my voice!" Nina said as she got her laser gun out again.

Everyone looked around the whole entire lair, with Nina yelling out the same thing in each room. After yelling in the last room, everyone finally just gave up and went back to Tiny's room.

"I just can't believe he didn't even leave a note..." Cortex said.

Dingodile sat on Tiny's bed, then said, "OOH, this is COMFY! I call Tiny's bed!"

"Hey, that's not fair! My bed is hard!" N. Gin yelled.

"Well then you should've said you called Tiny's bed first! ...Which you didn't!" Dingodile yelled back.

Nina walked into the room and saw them arguing. "HEY!" she yelled, but no one listened.

"Well how come YOU always get the good stuff? A flamethrower, for example!" N. Gin yelled.

"Cortex likes ME best, that's why!" Dingodile said.

"He does not!" N. Gin yelled.

"Do too!" Dingodile yelled back.

"HEY!" Nina screamed again.

Dingodile and N. Gin finally shut up.

"Now, _I_ call Tiny's bed, cause I don't even HAVE a bed! All I have is the living room couch! And trust me...it's HARD!" Nina yelled. She turned to Cortex and said, "Can I have Tiny's bed? PLEASE?"

Cortex stared at her, never hearing her say _please_ before. "Um...sure, I guess..." he said.

"YES!" Nina yelled.

"NO!" N. Gin and Dingodile yelled. They angrily walked back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Dingodile paced around his room, bored.<p>

"Too bad Tiny ran away...now I don't have anyone to play video games with!" he told himself. He walked over to the window and looked through it.

"I wonder where Tiny is right now, anyway...?" he said.

Pretty soon, he saw 2 figures walking on the sidewalk.

"Wait a minute..." he said, looking closely at one. "That looks just like..." He gasped, then ran out of his room.

"N. GIN!" he yelled, sprinting over to N. Gin's room. He slipped and crashed right into the door.

N. Gin opened it and said, "What? What is it!"

"I just saw Tiny!" Dingodile yelled.

"Pfft! Yeah, sure..." N. Gin said as he was about to shut the door.

"If you don't believe me, then look out your window!" Dingodile told him.

"Okay, I will!" N. Gin said.

He walked over to the window, then gasped. "You're right!" he yelled.

"I _told_ you!" Dingodile said.

"We have to tell Cortex!" N Gin yelled.

They both sprinted over to Cortex's room, then slipped and crashed into the door.

Cortex opened it and said, "You better have a good excuse for almost breaking my door."

"Cortex! We know where Tiny is!" N. Gin yelled.

Cortex's eyes went wide. "That's good enough! Where is he?"

"I don't really know, but he was taking a walk or something," Dingodile said.

Cortex ran over to his window and looked through it. "I see him! But...who is he with?" he asked.

N. Gin walked over to the window and looked closely at who was next to Tiny.

"I think it's..._Crash_..." he said.

"WHAT!" Cortex screamed as he pushed N. Gin out of the way. He looked at Crash, who was next to Tiny, and growled. "I can't believe he's hanging out with that disgusting rodent!" he said.

"Well you know, he had nowhere else to go..." Dingodile said.

"Don't take HIS side!" Cortex yelled at him.

"TINY! TINY! UP HERE!" N. Gin was screaming out the window. "HEY! LOOK UP YOU IDIOT! UP!"

Tiny could hear him, but he just ignored him. He turned to Crash and said, "Those were my old friends. But now I have new friends, like you."

Crash smiled at him.

After about 100 times more of yelling for Tiny, N. Gin was exhausted, and fell to the ground.

Dingodile thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I might know what Tiny is _REALLY_ up to..." he said.

"What?" Cortex asked.

"Maybe Tiny is trying to prove to us that he can be smart by _pretending _to be nice to Crash, but then maybe he'll turn against him and destroy him!" Dingodile said.

"Dingodile...YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Cortex screamed as he hugged him.

"_Finally_ you realize that..." Dingodile said.


	4. A Little Problem

Meanwhile, back at Crash Bandicoot's house, Crunch Bandicoot had just gotten home from his vacation. By then, Coco was already home from the store after buying new dishes and a new trash can.

"Crunch! You're back!" she said as she hugged Crunch. "So, how was your vacation?" While she said that, she motioned Crash to hide Tiny in the bathroom.

"Oh, it was great! Hey, I'm going to put my bag in my room, then I'll tell you all about it, okay?" Crunch said.

Coco started nodding her head, but then stopped. She had completely forgotten that Tiny borrowed his room, and his stuff was in there.

"Wait! No! Stop!" she yelled before Crunch went to his room.

Crunch turned around and said, "What?"

That's when Crash ran into the room to help out Coco. He started yelling out gibberish.

"Oh, hi Crash! You wanna see some pictures that I took of my vacation?" Crunch asked.

Crash nodded his head.

"Alright," Crunch said.

"Thanks, Crash! I'll go check on Tiny," Coco whispered to Crash.

She ran over to the bathroom and peeked inside. "Are you alright in there?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tiny said.

"Don't worry, I'll explain to Crunch in a minute about everything that is going on here, but in the meantime, I'll give you your stuff back so Crunch won't see it, alright?" Coco told him.

"Okay," Tiny said.

Coco shut the door and ran into Crunch's room, grabbed Tiny's bag and stuff, then ran back to the bathroom and threw it all in there. Then she ran out into the living room to see how things were going.

"Here's me getting on the plane...and here's me getting off the plane..." Crunch was telling Crash.

When they were finished, Crash decided to go to the bathroom to check on Tiny. But pretty soon afterwards, Crunch said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Coco gasped and quick yelled, "Wait! Stop! Don't go in there!"

Crunch already opened the door, though. Crash gasped and immediately pushed Tiny into the shower, and closed the curtains. He turned to Crunch, and smiled.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in here..." Crunch said. He was about to leave, when he heard a voice say, "Ow!"

Crunch turned around and said, "Who said that?"

Crash pointed to himself.

Crunch was about to leave again when he heard the voice say, "Is he gone yet?"

"SHHH!" Crash quickly shushed.

Crunch turned around and looked at Crash suspiciously. "Crash...are you hiding something from me?" he asked.

Crash nervously smiled back at him.

Crunch slowly started walking over to the shower.

Crash yelled out gibberish, trying to stop him, but Crunch already opened the curtain and saw Tiny.

He just stared at him.

Tiny peeked next to him and saw Crash. "Hey Crash, is he gone yet? Hey, little fella, can you please more a little? I can't see Crash..."

He slowly looked up, and saw Crunch.

"Oh crap..." he quietly said.

Crunch closed the shower curtain, then looked at Crash.

"I _would_ pretend I didn't see that, but that still leaves a question out: Why the heck is Tiny hiding in our shower!" he asked.

Crash smiled nervously, then when he saw Coco walking down the hall, quickly pointed at her.

Coco caught him and said, "Hey! Don't blame ME! I just felt bad for him, okay? And besides, he had nowhere else to go!"

"Why isn't he at Cortex's lair, though?" Crunch asked.

"Nobody likes me anymore!" Tiny told him. "I needed a place to stay, so Coco and Crash let me borrow your room."

"You're okay with this, right? After all, it's only until things get settled between him and the others," Coco told Crunch.

Crunch looked at Tiny, then back at Coco. "Alright, he can stay, BUT...as long as I get to have my room," he said.

"Phew...hey Crash, wanna go play Crash Team Racing?" Tiny asked Crash.

Crash nodded his head.

"Wanna join, Crunch?" Tiny asked.

"Sure, I'll meet up with you guys in a second," Crunch said.

He got his suitcase, then headed to his room. He set it on his bed, then was about to walk out the door, when he realized something was different. He stepped back into his room, then looked around. "WHAT THE...?" he began.

Everyone was completely different—not to mention rearranged. His walls were all decorated with T's, and there was even a poster that said _Tiny Tiger _on it.

Crunch stared at his newly rearranged room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tiny and Crash were playing Crash Team Racing. Crash won, of course.<p>

"How! How did you beat me? YOU MUST TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" Tiny yelled, shaking Crash back and forth.

Crash stared with wide eyes at who was behind him.

"What's wrong?" Tiny asked him.

He slowly looked behind himself, and saw Crunch. He didn't look too happy—he was furious.

"_YOU_..." he said.

"H-Hello..." Tiny said quietly, rather nervous.

Crunch immediately grabbed him and pulled him up to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" he growled.

"I...um...decorated it..." Tiny said quietly.

"NOBODY...MESSES...WITH _MY_ ROOM!" Crunch screamed.

"Oh _GREAT_..." Coco said, when she saw the commotion.

"Uh...I gotta go!" Tiny said. He got out of Crunch's grip and ran out the door for his life.

"GET BACK HERE!" Crunch yelled as he ran after him.

When they were gone, Coco walked over to Crash. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she got out a controller. Crash nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Crunch and Tiny were running in circles around the house.

"YOU'RE _DEAD_!" Crunch yelled.

"I'm SORRY!" Tiny yelled back.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later, Crunch was so tired he was crawling on the ground. Tiny, who wasn't tired at all, was running in slow motion and Crunch still couldn't get him.<p>

"You...can't...catch...me..." Tiny said slowly. Crunch crawled after him, but soon just gave up.

"Alright...you win..." he said, out of breath. He slowly got up, and brushed himself off. "Will you at least help me change my room to what it _originally_ was?" he asked.

"Okay...and sorry about that, I just did that to feel more at home," Tiny told him.

They both walked inside the house.


End file.
